Forgotten Memory
by Sareliz the Nobody
Summary: A girl has jumped off a bridge and lost her memory. She must journey to find someone she suddenly remembers to know what had made her lose her memory in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of how Cloud Strife saves my life. It starts with me falling off a bridge. This isn't where Cloud comes in. I jumped from that bridge on purpose with no reason why I did.

I felt the air ripping past me as I fell. Once I hit the river I felt the cold stinging impact of the water against my skin. Before I knew it I went under and hit my head on the riverbed and blacked out.

Next thing that happens I wake up in a cozy cabin bed with no memory of who I was and what I just did.

I look over to my left and see a guy sitting in a chair halfway asleep. He wakes up and says, "Good. You're awake." He stands up and walks over to the bed. A girl who looks younger than him walks in the room and stands by the door.

The guy talks to me again. "Do you remember who you are?" he asks calmly.

I try to bring back memories of who I am but they fail to come back to me. I shake my head. I reach up to touch my head and I feel the bandage on my forehead. A tear runs down my cheek without me knowing.

The girl speaks for the first time since entering. "Don't push her, Squall." she said.

The guy named Squall steps away from the bed before saying, "We should let her rest for a day or two. Meanwhile I'll stay and keep an eye on her. Yuffie, you'll go check the traps."

Yuffie stood straight in the doorway and gave a short salute. "I'm on it, Squall." she said before heading out.

Squall sat down in the chair and resumed his nap. My head started hurting and before I knew it I was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke a few hours later to a boy with spiky brown hair saying someone's name. "Sarah!" the boy said delighted by my presence as he ran into the room. Squall and Yuffie stood outside the room talking amongst themselves. As the spiky haired boy said that name again I realized that he was calling me Sarah. I sat up and gave him a questioning look. He looked surprised that I didn't even know who I was. He looked toward the two in the doorway and asked, "Why doesn't she know who she is? Or remember who I am?"

Squall walked into the room and stood right next to the boy. He pushed me back down to where I was lying on the bed again. "We found her lying unconscious down by the riverbank just south of here. Don't tell her your name yet until she knows who she is first." said Squall.

I decided it was my turn to speak up. But when I opened my mouth no words came out. Yuffie came in and leaned in toward me like I was the cutest thing she ever saw. "I think she's trying to say something. Don't you think so, Squall? You too, Sora?" she said straightening herself. Squall put a hand under my chin and closed my mouth, and then he told me, "Save your breath for when you're strong enough to talk. For now, you should rest." All three of them left me to sleep away my pain.

He sat on a rock with his head in his hands. Him and his friends Tifa, Barret, and Cid had finished getting the Huge Materia from Reno and were resting on top of the nearest mountain peak near Junon.

"What do we do now, Cloud?" asked Tifa, who was standing on a rock across from Cloud surveying the area around them. Cloud looked at Tifa with an obvious look on his face. Tifa glared back at him. Cloud returned his expression back to normal and answered Tifa's question. "I guess we continue stopping Sephiroth and ending Shinra's plans." he said, sarcastically.

Cid got up from the rock he was laying on, ready to board the Highwind. Tifa stopped surveying and boarded the ship. Cid stopped in front of the entrance and turned facing Cloud, who is still sitting on the rock. "Coming, Cloud?" he asked. Cloud got up and turned his back to Cid, facing the view.

"I don't know, Cid. Most of the time I don't think I'm a hundred percent here. That I'm somewhere else, millions of miles away." said Cloud, wanting to get some things off his chest, "Barret, what about you?"

Barret turned in his sitting position from facing the view to facing Cloud. He got up and started walking toward the ship. "Well, of course I'm gonna help crush Sephiroth and those Shinra cronies! Come on, Cloud!" said Barret, waving to Cloud to come get in the ship. Cloud stood up and turned to face Barret. "You're a good friend, Barret. You too Cid. Same for Tifa, too." said Cloud, making his way onto the ship with his friends.

Once they were aboard they discussed what they were going to do next.

"We could go back to Midgar and eavesdrop on them." Tifa suggested.

"Too risky. I say we should make a plan and kill Rufus now." said Cid.

"I don't know, Cid. That sounds risky, too." said Tifa.

Cloud stood at the head of the ship facing away from his friends. "I'm going back to Junon to make Reno tell me where Shinra's going to strike next." he said without a hint of changing his mind.

Tifa went over to Cloud and put her hand on his shoulder. "But Cloud, what if Reno's not there anymore?" she asked. Cloud slid her hand off his shoulder and replied, "It's been only ten minutes since we took the Materia and left. He'll be there."

And sure enough, Cloud was right. Reno was still there crying over what he had "lost." His crying stopped as he sensed someone in the room. "Come back to gloat." said Reno, tears running down his cheeks. The dark figure came over and grabbed Reno by the front of his shirt. He slid off his hood to reveal who he was.

"Sephiroth!" said Reno with fear in his voice. Sephiroth spoke with an icy tone to his voice. "Cloud will be coming back for information. Tell him anything he wants to know on the south side of Junon, leave the north alone. If he asks tell him nothing is planned on the north side." Sephiroth let go of Reno and turned to leave. "And remember Reno, if you by any chance betray me, I'll see to it that you're killed by my sword." said Sephiroth before flying off.

Reno ran what Sephiroth said through his mind. This was going to be a piece of cake. He'd lie to Cloud.


	3. Chapter 3

Cloud ran up to Reno, sword positioned at his throat. "Tell me where Shinra's planning to strike next, Reno!" Cloud ordered. Reno gasped for air, the sword being held too close to his throat. Cloud loosened his grip a little, but still held his blade firmly against Reno's throat. "Now start talking or you'll lose your life, starting with your hair." Cloud said indicating the ponytail Reno had at the back of his head.

Reno began to break a sweat but remembered that he was supposed to lie to Cloud. He cleared his throat, even though the sword at his throat wasn't helping and began to lie.

"Where Shinra's gonna strike next, right?" Reno said acting scared that Cloud was going to cut his hair. Cloud nodded and motioned for him to go on. Reno looks down like he doesn't want to tell him, but then he remembers Cloud's sword is at his throat and re-centers his head in a comfortable position. Reno wanted to look Cloud in the eyes when he told him this lie, but considered it difficult because they were standing up and Cloud was right behind him with his sword gripped in both hands at Reno's throat.

So he stuck with staring straight forward.

"Shinra has plans… to… stop… Sephiroth and Meteor… just northeast of here." Reno said saying the first words that popped into his head.

Cloud considered what Reno said and just took the first word in the direction as where they were really heading. "Then they're heading north. Thanks Reno. I guess I'll spare your life." said Cloud, lowering his sword. Reno thought about what would happen if Cloud was seen in the north. Sephiroth would murder him! He had to make Cloud believe Shinra had plans in the northeast. Reno turned to face Cloud and gave a evil laugh.

"Yeah, Cloud. They're totally in the north. They're even planning on throwing you a victory party once you're there. Hope you like a surprise." Reno said with sarcasm.

Cloud threatened Reno into telling him more of what was happening in the northeast.

Cloud left Reno, who was reconsidering what he told Cloud, in Junon to tell his friends that Shinra was planning something back in Midgar. None of them asked how his confrontation with Reno went. They just went to business planning what to do when they get to Midgar.

I awoke to find a guy with dirty blonde hair and a black coat that he seemed to wear all the time leaning over me like a protective mother. With most of the strength I had recovered I punched him in the chest with my right fist. He reeled back in pain from the punch I gave him. Squall sat up and grabbed the guy by his shoulders, holding him in place. Sora and Yuffie came scurrying into the room, confused looks on their faces.

Squall looked to Yuffie in anger. "How did he get in here?!" he said angrily. Yuffie shrugged her shoulders. Sora answered for her. "He's one with the Organization. He appeared in here by using the corridors of darkness." Sora said, anger rising in his own voice. Squall turned the dark robed man around and looked into his eyes. "What are you doing here?" he said, a hint of anger still in his voice.

The guy looked as if he was going to cry, but didn't. "I just wanted to see if my friend was alright." he said with a hint of sadness. Squall looked at the guy questioningly. "Friend?" he said confused as the other two were. The guy sighed and told them his story.

"… All I know is we've been friends ever since. When I heard that she jumped from a bridge, I couldn't understand why she would have done that." said Demyx finishing his story. Demyx pointed to Sora. "Ask him. He might not know the story but he does know that she brought me back to life after he killed me." said Demyx, trying to prove himself.

Squall and Yuffie looked to Sora. Sora started sweating with embarrassment. "Well, … I did kill him… he was meant to stay dead… but she insisted… to bring him back to life…" he stammered, trying his best to not look anyone in the eye. So he looked down at his shoes.

Squall and Yuffie looked at each other, then back at Sora, then to me. And all I could say was, "I don't remember."

Yuffie squealed in excitement. "She speaks!" she said, excited. Squall looked at her as if she were crazy. "Of course she speaks, Yuffie." he said, not surprised at all.

Demyx got on his knees and placed his hands on part of the bed that I wasn't laying on. "Are you alright? Did the fall break or injure you at all? You shouldn't have done that! Why did you have to jump?!" Demyx said worriedly. He looked as if he was going to go on so I slapped him. "Ow!" he said, sitting criss cross on the floor nursing his cheek.

"Stop fretting over me. I'm going to be fine. Even if I can't remember a thing." I said, tired of all this worrying.


	4. Chapter 4

For the whole night, Demyx slept in a chair right next to me. He insisted to the others that he'd watch over me from now on. They didn't want to argue so they let him.

By the next morning Demyx's head was laying right next to mine, his butt still in the chair. I shoved his head off and turned to get out of the right side of bed. Once I threw the covers off I saw that I was wearing nothing but a warm cotton t-shirt and my underwear. I looked over on my right and saw my clothes, dried and folded on a chair.

I quickly thought to get up and get dressed when I remembered that Demyx was in the room still asleep partly on the left side of the bed. He could wake up any minute now and see me in my underwear.

I walked over to the left side and nudged him awake.

"Rise and shine sleepyhead. I need to get dressed." I told him when he was partly awake. I looked over at the window. It was nearly dawn. Demyx sat up, still in the chair, stretched and gave a powerful yawn.

"But it's not morning yet." he said in a sleepy voice.

I put my hands on my hips and tried again to get him out of the room.

"I'm going to get dressed. If you don't leave now you'll see me in my underwear and I won't like that." I said loud enough to wake him up.

Demyx stood up, startled and fully awake staring at me in just a cotton shirt.

"Uh, what was I…? Were you…?" he stammered, unsure of what just happened.

I asked again for him to please leave the room so I could put my clothes on. Demyx looked at the folded clothes on the chair on the other side of the room, then back at me.

"Oh, okay. Sure." he said before he left the room to stand outside the door.

After I was dressed in my own clothes, the guy named Squall barged in like I was trying to escape or something. Yuffie comes in to see if everything's okay.

"Leon, are you alright? She was just in here getting dressed. It's not like something bad happened." she said calmly.

The guy named Leon or Squall sighed.

I didn't know which so I asked, "I'm confused. Which is his name? Leon or Squall?"

The guy who had whichever name looked at me and answered, "It's both but I'm normally called Leon."

I sighed with relief.

Leon leaned against the wall near the foot of the bed. "Do you remember anything about what happened before we took you in?" he asked calmly.

I tried to think but all I had was names; names that I had faces to and they were standing in this room. Then I remembered someone else's face but couldn't remember his name.

"Does anyone know a guy with reddish brown hair? Some of it hangs behind his back. Anyone?" I asked, hoping that one of them knew.

They all shook their heads and my hope vanished.


	5. Chapter 5

Reno had seen his temporary work partner jump off the bridge a few days ago and yet he still had nightmares about being there not able to stop her. That horrible person making his partner jump. Mayley. That was the evil witch's name. He tried to stop Sarah from jumping but the stupid witch froze him in place. Then she started coaxing Sarah to jump, telling her it was safe.

Reno's nightmare was a little crazier than that. In the dream it was just him and Sarah. He was frozen in place on the bridge and Sarah was on the edge telling him over and over again to help her. He always awoke with the cot wet with his sweat. He couldn't help himself. The dream made him feel guilty even though it wasn't his fault he couldn't move.

He could feel his anger rushing through him. He so badly wanted to brutally murder Mayley for what she did.

But Reno had to continue his work with Rude, his main partner he's worked with for years. When the time came, he'd kill Mayley at any chance he got.

It was dark in my dream. The only light was what was reflecting off of the moon. There were two to three buildings and steps leading down to the water. I saw a sign at the entryway to the small town; it read: _**Welcome to Junon**__._

Then my vision blurred and I was inside the big building's main control area. Two men and a female were standing around a guy with reddish brown hair and gray eyes. _That must be the guy I know, but what's his name? _

The guy in the white suit started to speak but was interrupted by the guy with reddish brown hair. "If this is about the Huge Materia that got stolen by Cloud and his friends, I just want you to know that I tried my best, Rufus." he said, knowing that Rufus wouldn't let him off easy for what he did. The guy in the white suit named Rufus gave an irritated look to the guy before speaking.

"No, Reno. This isn't about that at all. We've found a different way of defeating Meteor and Sephiroth." he said, not too happy about being outspoken.

Reno wiped the sweat from his brow. He was lucky he wasn't being chewed out right now.

"Reno, do you know the whereabouts of this Mayley person?" asked Rufus, his arms folded all businesslike.

"Um, no. Why do you ask?" said Reno, worried that he'd displeased Rufus.

Rufus turned away from Reno to look out the window before replying. "She may be useful to us. I want you to find her, Reno. Look everywhere." he said, turning back to Reno when he gave him the order.

Reno thought for a minute before speaking. "I think I heard she was planning something in Midgar. I'll head there first." he said, satisfied with his answer.

"Good," Rufus turned to the blonde woman, "Scarlet, you keep an eye on Cloud. I don't want him or his friends ruining our plans." Scarlet nods. "Well then, meeting adjourned." finished Rufus. They departed and my dream ended.

It was morning when I woke up with the smell of bacon and eggs coming from the kitchen. I walk out of the room, leaving Demyx snoozing in the chair, to find Yuffie at the stove cooking breakfast. As she turned to dish out scrambled eggs to four plates, she noticed me standing by the table.

"You're awake. I made breakfast. Go ahead and sit down. Leon will be in in a few minutes." said Yuffie, putting the pan back on the stove to cool. She then took the plates two at a time and set them at each place on the table.

As I sat down to eat, Demyx came out of the room, saw me, and sat down to eat his food.

After I finished eating I told Yuffie about my dream. Leon came in when I finished telling her.

"Maybe this Reno knows more about you than what you already know." Yuffie said, not noticing Leon as he sat down picking up bits of food not really hungry while watching the conversation.

I thought about what Yuffie said. _What if Reno doesn't know me? What if I go to him and he knows nothing. At least I have a chance to help regain my memory._

"Maybe Reno is still in Junon. We could make it there before he leaves." said Yuffie, thinking of possibilities. I shook my head.

"No. I have a feeling he already left Junon. Our only chance of meeting him is in Midgar." I said.

Yuffie decided to take her mind off of possibilities and worry about me.

"So, how's your memory coming along? Remember anything?" she asked.

I search in my mind for anything that could be a memory.

I see myself in a room. My room. I'm watching a screen. No. I'm playing a game. On the screen I see Sora attacking Demyx. My movements on the controller are moving Sora.

I leave the memory with a gasp. I couldn't believe what I saw. I killed Demyx. Or at least I controlled Sora into doing so.

Yuffie stared at me as if expecting me to tell her what I remember. I shook my head. I decided not to tell her. I wanted to tell Demyx, alone.

"Nope. I don't remember anything, except that guy, Reno." I said, going with what everybody already knew. Yuffie looked down in despair.

Demyx finished his food and spoke up. "Maybe we can go to Midgar, meet Reno, and then you'd have your memories back." he said, getting up to clear everyone's plates. When he got to Leon, who's plate barely looked eaten off of, he asked, "Are you gonna finish eating or mind if I clear your plate for you?"

Leon pushed his plate away and replied, "I don't mind. I'm not hungry anyway."

Demyx took up Leon's plate and went to the sink to wash the dishes.

Leon leaned back in his chair and stretched his legs out to put his boots on the table. He looked at me before speaking. "If you're planning on going to Midgar, that's a long way from here and I'm too busy to help you right now." he said, with a serious expression.

Yuffie gave him a scowl, then looked at me, smiling. "Don't worry about him. He's always like that. We'll help you, we just can't go with you. I might because a friend might be there and I want to see him." she said.

Demyx nearly dropped a plate he was drying as he quickly turned around to add himself to the conversation. "I'm going with Sarah, too! I'm not being left behind and I wouldn't stand it if she got hurt." he said, determined to do whatever it took to protect me.

Yuffie looked at Demyx as if she were scanning him. She then smiled at him. "Then I guess that's it. We'll pack what we'll need tonight. Then me, Sarah, and Demyx will head out tomorrow." said Yuffie.

Leon sat upright and put a fist on the table. "Yuffie, do you even think she'll be fully prepared by tomorrow? She might need a weapon just in case and she probably wouldn't know how to use it." he said angrily.

Demyx came over and put both hands on the table. He lowered his gaze so he'd be looking directly at Leon. Leon acknowledged his gaze.

"She won't need a weapon because I'll be by her side, protecting her along the way." said Demyx.

My heart leapt when he said that and all I could feel was guilt. He'd protect me and yet I killed him.

"I guess I could use a weapon. I could be helpful that way." I said, determined not to always rely on Demyx to be there for me.

Leon looked at me and smiled. "Good. I'll take you to the shed." he said.


	6. Chapter 6

Leon led me to a small shed behind the cabin. He opened the door and I walked through. The place had nothing but a bunch of traps and hunting weapons. The only thing out of place was a big chest in the center of the back of the shed. Leon walked in and toward the chest. As he opened it I thought about what if I couldn't use a sword; what if my abilities lie elsewhere. Before I could put my thought into words, Leon walks over to me with a dagger and holds it out to me.

"Here. This should be good enough for you to use." he said, waiting for me to take the weapon.

I look at the weapon and my mind goes white. All I see is me and the blade. I reach out and grab the dagger's hilt. I pull back and all I have in my grasp is light. Blinding white light. I quickly absorb it and the white light fades from my mind.

Leon looks at me impatiently. I realize my mouth is open in a gasp. I close it and grab the hilt of the dagger lying in Leon's hands. As soon as I touch it, a bunch of dagger-defending techniques fly through my mind. I couldn't explain it to Leon in words, so I end up showing him the techniques I learned somehow. Leon looks at me with his arms folded, amazed.

"I take it you remember how to use that weapon." he said.

I face Leon. "It just came to me. That's all." I said.

Leon heads outside and I follow him. We stop a yard away from the cabin. He faces me and pulls out his sword, pointing it at me.

"Let's see how you do against an opponent." he said, placing himself in battle formation.

I look at his big sword and then at my dagger. He'd kill me.

"How can I fight you with just a dagger? Your sword's huge compared to this." I said.

_Because I can. Watch._

Before I could figure out where the voice came from, I held my dagger slanted out in front of me in defence. We began circling each other, waiting for either to make the first move. Then Leon made a swipe at my midsection. When it came an inch from cutting me open, I blocked it.

As we started circling each other again, I began studying Leon's defence position. He held his sword resting on his shoulder, hand grasping the hilt, ready to strike at any given moment. I look from the gunblade to Leon's eyes as if they would tell me his next move. His dark, beautiful, penetrating eyes.

All of a sudden I felt that I knew him; where he lived, where he fought, who his friends were, where his heart lied. I even knew his true name. Squall Leonhart. Before I realized that Leon had stopped circling, I'd mouthed the words 'I know you.' I stopped, facing him. He touched his free hand to his forehead and said, "You don't know me. Not the real me, anyway."

I realized that Leon must've seen me mouthing those words. I drop my dagger and take a step toward him.

"Leon, I don't know your story. I know everything else but your story… You're Squall Leonhart, aren't you?" I said, not wanting to offend him. He gave a sigh as he put the tip of his sword in the ground and rested his hand upon the hilt.

"Yes, but I don't go by that name anymore." He took his sword out of the ground and swung it back up onto his shoulder. "It's time we'd go back inside the cabin to see if Yuffie is okay. I don't trust that organization guy." Leon started making his way to the cabin. I picked up my dagger and followed.

"Don't you already know his name? It's Demyx, remember?" I asked, oblivious to Leon's dislike of Demyx.

"I just don't trust him, okay." said Leon.

When we reached the cabin door, Leon walked in and slammed it shut. It reopened and Demyx was pushed out with a broom in his hand. The door was shut behind him and we were left standing outside. Demyx set the broom against the cabin wall and stood taking a long look at me before speaking.

"So, did you have fun learning how to sword fight?" he asked with a smile.

I stared at him until I decided to tell him the truth about who killed him. He gave a small frown and then smiled with a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked, confused.

"It wasn't you that killed me. That was just a game and every game has a story to it." he answered.


	7. Chapter 7

Sora found himself in Kingdom Hearts, which presumably was in the form of a castle. He was on his way to Cara's study, because that's where she usually was, when he came face to face with what he thought was Demyx. The guy was wearing his hood so Sora couldn't tell if he was really Demyx.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sora, in a friendly tone. He knew Demyx wouldn't hurt him because Demyx would listen to Sarah. The guy stepped back, keeping his distance from Sora.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. The unbeatable hero of the worlds. Xemnas would want his revenge on you." said the hooded figure.

Sora gave a big laugh before speaking. "Xemnas? He's dead. I finished him. And why would you be excited about revenge, Demyx?" said Sora.

Now it was the hooded figure's turn to laugh. "Demyx? Why would you think that?," said the hooded figure, uncovering his hood to show who he really was, "I am Saix, and the organization has returned."

Sora leaned forward with a gasp. How could the organization be back? He had defeated them all, except Demyx had to be brought back to life because Sarah had wanted him alive.

"The organization can't be back. I killed all of you." said Sora, standing upright with his arms folded across his chest.

At the snap of Saix's fingers a portal of darkness appeared right behind him. "I guess when you bring back one, you bring back all." said Saix before disappearing into the darkness as it vanished with him.

Sora thought about what Saix had said. So, bringing back Demyx brought back the organization. All that work of getting rid of them just so they could be brought back again. Well, for now the organization will have to be defeated once again. Sora ran into the study to tell Cara the news.

Leon sighed as he was walking out to check the traps. Yuffie, Sarah, and that guy Demyx had left already. He was happy Sarah and the guy were gone but, why did Yuffie go also? She said she wanted to see someone she knew. Who was this person? Leon didn't even know.

A cold draft goes by. _Weird. It ain't even winter yet. _Leon thought. He walks up to the first trap and finds it in a shredded mess. He kneeled down to examine the net.

_What sort of creature could escape my traps? _he thought. Just before he got up he heard anguished cries coming from up ahead. He ran toward the sound and found a girl or some sort of creature with black scales for skin hanging upside down from a rope. It appeared to have no weapon until he saw the two knives on the ground underneath it. It took no notice of him as he examined it. It had neck-length dark hair, dark eyes, and thin lips. It wore a black jumpsuit with weird symbols on it, black gloves, and knee-length tough leather boots. She appeared to be a woman.

When he finished examining her, she finally took notice of him. She stared at him with dead eyes. Leon stood with his arms folded, staring into eyes that showed no emotion.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Why do you care if I tell you who I am or not?" she asked, her voice as cold as her dark, chilling aura.

"Because if you don't tell me you'll never get free." he answered coldly.

A minute went by as the woman resumed her struggle to get free.

"The ropes tough. You'd need those to cut yourself free." said Leon, pointing at the knives on the ground. She gave up struggling and tried reaching her knives. "You're too high up to reach them anyway." said Leon, getting impatient waiting for an answer.

She gave up and looked gravely at Leon. "You're an impatient man, Squall Leonhart." she said. Leon gave a small surprised look but continued to wait for an answer. He started tapping his foot on the ground.

She took a breath and finally replied, "My name is Kaleina. I am one with the Sisterhood."

"Sisterhood?" said Leon, not understanding.

"An organization of females who work for a patron. We are many.," explained Kaleina, "Now let me down from here."

Leon walked over to the tree with the rope around it and cut it with his blade. Kaleina dropped to the ground quickly avoiding her knives while taking them and putting them back in their sheaths. She stood up facing him. Leon turned from the tree to face her.

"You're quite the guy, Squall." complimented Kaleina.

"Don't call me Squall." warned Leon.

"What shall I call you then? Leonhart?" asked Kaleina.

"Call me Leon. Why are you here?"

"Alright Leon, I am here because my patron sent me to finish what Maylay didn't."

"And that is?"

"I am ordered to kill a girl by the name Sarah."

"And who's Maylay?"

"A being of dark power.," replied Kaleina, "Are we finished here?"

"Sure, but could you finish off another one for me?" asked Leon.

"At a cost."

"What's your price?"

"Let's just say you've already paid."

"With what?"

Kaleina pointed at him. "Your pain."

Who is it you wish me to kill?" she asked.

Leon scratched the right side of his head at the thought of already paying with pain. He put his hands to his sides and gave Kaleina an answer.

"The guy I want dead is part of an organization too. Organization XIII. His name is Demyx and he'll be travelling with the girl." he said.

"Excellent. Then I'll fulfill yours and my patron's wishes at the same time." said Kaleina with glee.

Leon showed her which way they went, telling her not to harm Yuffie also, then letting her be on her way. The two he hated most would be dead soon.


End file.
